Magic In The Blood, Magic In The Heart
by XxTheTigerPrincessxX
Summary: Naruto was raised by the fox spirit Kyuubi, for eight years of his life. She nurtured him, protected him, and she taught him all she knew about magic. However, at age fifteen, Naruto is leaving the small forested town he grew up in, for the harsh city life of Tokyo. Little does he know, he's also heading towards a love; fierce and unbound. GAANARU, YAOI! GaaraxNaruto AU
1. Oh, Mother of mine, teach me thy ways

**[This is my first Naruto fanfiction, so I beg of you, please be kind. I honestly hope that you enjoy this Fic.**

**Disclaimer: *Random guy pointing gun at my head* I-I don't own Naruto! *Sobs uncontrollably***

**Warnings: (Not for this chapter) Hardcore, bloody violence, drug use, under-aged drinking, sexy characters, a very large amount of hot, sweaty, sexy, Guy on Guy action. If you cannot handle any of the above, please leave.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime]**

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

'_The blonde boy smiled and giggled as he pulled his legs back and forth, his eyes closed in happiness as he swung._

"_Hey _Blondie_!" A large, chubby kid called, walking to stand in front of the boy._

"_Hmm?" The boy asked, turning large blue eyes toward him._

"_This is my swing, get lost!" He shouted, shoving the boy, so he fell into a large muddy puddle. The boy glared at him, his blue eyes narrowed into slits._

"_Nu uh! The swing belongs to the town, not you!" He shouted. The large kid grinned and walked toward the boy. He looked down and delivered a swift kick to the boys stomach, only grinning wider as he gasped out in pain. _

_The boy writhed in pain as hard punches and kicks continued to land on his pale flesh. This went on for what seemed like hours in the blonde's mind, though truly, it only lasted a couple of minutes. When the older boy grew bored, he spat in the blondes face and sauntered away. _

_The blue eyed boy cried, and despite the aches and pains in his body, stood up and ran. He ran, and ran, and ran. When he finally stopped, he was in a very green area. He blinked for awhile before he realized he was in the forest. He snuggled up against a tree, a large pine, that had to have been at least a century or two old._

"_Why do you weep, little one?" a majestic voice asked. The voice was distinctly female, and sounded distorted as if two people were speaking at once._

"_I was playing on the swing, and a boy came by, he pushed me and told me it was his swing. I told him that he didn't own the swing, and he hurt me…" He whispered, his blue eyes beginning to tear up again._

"_Where are your parents?" she asked._

"_Dead," he said in a monotone voice, as if he'd said it a thousand times before._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Naruto, Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto"_

"_Well, Naruto, would you like to be my kit?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened, someone wanted _him_?_

"_Who are you?" He asked looking around him._

"_I am a fox spirit, I go by the name Kyuubi, but if you wish, you may call me 'Mother'." She said. Even as she spoke, the old pine began to glow, a lithe crimson fox jumped from its bark, her nine tails whipping about her. She landed in front of him._

"_Don't cry, Kit, shh, don't cry." She whispered, nuzzling his cheek kindly. She sat down in front of him. Her crimson eyes gazed at all of his cuts and bruises, then she pulled her head back._

'Go away now, stop troubling my kit.' _She thought, then she breathed out a breath of moist air, as she did, his injuries vanished._

_The boy turned to look at her, his eyes wide in awe._

"_C-Can you t-teach me how to do that?" He asked, looking at her hopefully. She chuckled lightly._

"_Of course I can Kit, and if you want, I can teach you more." She told him nuzzling his blonde hair. He grinned._

"_Really?!" He exclaimed._

"_Yes Kit, I can. However, do you want to learn?"_

"_Yes! Yes! Please teach me!"_

"_As you wish, Kit."_

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

_A ten year old Naruto ginned as he scaled an old oak tree. His fur was blonde and his claws white._

"_Mother! Look, I did it! See, see?" He yelled, his claws dug deep into the bark._

"_Yes, I see, you did well, however, you should shift back and head home soon. It's almost dark." Kyuubi replied, her eyes reflecting the kindness of her words, as well as the sadness in her heart. She did not want Naruto to go, he was a kind boy, as well as a quick learner. He may have been born human, but by the power of all magic, he was her kit_

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

_When Naruto was twelve he met another boy with…Different abilities._

"_His name is Deidara, he has mouths on his hands!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_And?" Kyuubi asked._

"_And, well, I was wondering, if I could bring him to meet you!" He told her, blushing. She chuckled and nuzzled his cheek fondly._

"_Of course, kit. I would love to meet your friend."_

"_Yay! Thanks Ma'" He shouted, wrapping his arms around her for a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder in return. She also wondered, briefly, when he had started calling her 'Ma'._

_The next day Naruto brought another blonde haired, blue eyed boy into the forest with him._

"_So, Where are we going, un" The blonde, kyuubi assumed he must be this 'Deidara' person, asked. He was looking around, honestly curious as to why they were in the forest._

"_I'm taking you to meet my mother." He explained, "But first, you have to promise NOT to freak out." Deidara raised an eyebrow._

"_Dude, I have mouths on my hand, I'm pretty good with weird." He told the other blonde with a grin. Naruto returned the grin._

"_Mother, can you come out? I'd really like you to meet Deidara." He called, well aware that she had been watching then since they had entered the forest._

_Kyuubi sighed before she jumped out and landed in front of the blondes. Deidara's eyes widened, as he looked at her._

"_Your Mom is a FOX?" He asked._

"_Actually, I am a fox spirit, and I watch over Naruto as if he were my own blood. It is truly and honor to meet you, Deidara-kun." She said as she extended one of her tails to him. It took a few seconds before he realized that it was her form of a handshake. Timidly he shook her tail._

_The three of them talked for a while, before Deidara and Naruto had to leave. Naruto hugged his mother and Deidara waved._

_After that, the two were basically inseparable.'_

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

A fifteen year old Naruto walked into the forest, he had been dreading this day for months, the day he would leave for Tokyo along with Iruka. It wasn't that he didn't like Iruka, on the contrary, he and Iruka got along very well. What he hated, was the fact he had to leave his Mother. He was really going to miss her.

"Mother!" He called into the seemingly empty forest.

His mother jumped and landed in front of him.

"Hello, Kit." She said quietly. She had known this day would come, the day her kitling would leave for a large city, instead of the small town. She wanted him to be happy, and as long as he promised to visit her, she was content.

"Ma' I'm really going to miss you." He dre a shaky breath. "You are the only Mother I have ever had, and you are the only Mother I will ever need. I love you, and I'm sorry I'm leaving you." He said, his voice choked, he felt as if a stone had settled itself in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He had never cried, not since the day he had met Kyuubi, after all, it wasn't necessary, he had his mother.

"You are not losing me Kit. I will always be with you. I will always stand beside you. You are my son, and I love you very much." She told him, nuzzling his cheek. Three whisker-like marks on each side, so thin you could barely see them. Six marks, identifying him as the chosen one of a Youkai.

He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent one last time. Neither one knew how long they stayed that way, but both knew that it was time for him to go.

"Bye Ma', I love you."

"Goodbye kitling, do not forget that I will always be with you, or that you are always welcome in this forest."

Naruto turned around and made his way out of the forest. When he finally made his way back to the main Town, he found Iruka leaning against the side of his green ford explorer.

" Are you ready for Tokyo, Naruto?" He asked. Naruto laughed.

"You've got it all wrong Iruka-sensei, you should be wondering if Tokyo is ready for me." He told him. Iruka grinned and shook his head, sliding into the drivers seat, and pulling on his seatbelt. Naruto jumped into the passengers' seat, and buckled up as well. Iruka started the car and they set off towards Tokyo. However, unknown to Naruto,they were also heading towards the man who he would come to love.

'Good luck to you, Kit.' Kyuubi thought as a single tear rolled down her furred cheek.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

**[Okay people, what did ya' think? Don't be shy, leave a review. Oh and I am well aware that Kyuubi is either genderless, or male. However, she needed to be a 'she' for this fic, I hope you understand. Next chaper we meet Gaara and the gang. Oh, and for those of you wondering about Deidara, don't worry he'll pop up again.**

**Gaara:…**

**Me:…**

**Gaara:…**

**Me:… =.=***

**Gaara:…**

**Me: *Large explosion* SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!**

**Naruto: O.O; Gaara, I think you broke it.**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime.]**


	2. Tokyo

**[Hiya, I'm back! With another chapter no less! Also, in case you're wondering, ages will be written in the story, 'kay? Oh, also, my OC will be in this fic, she isn't a major character, but more like the obnoxious instigating friend, she will also be the one explaining a few things about the school. In case you are wondering, she does act the same way I do, although her boobs are bigger… *Grumbles about small breasts* Anyway, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: *In monotone voice* I do not own Naruto. *Flips cue-card* Naruto and all things related to Naruto are the property of Kishimoto…FOR NOW! *Laughing maniacally* Wait, what?! *Men in white lab coats walking towards me.* NO! I don't wanna to go back to the padded room!**

**I have already posted the warnings…**

**With lust and hate,**

**~Torahime]**

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

Naruto stared in shock as they drove through Tokyo. He had never in his life seen so many people in one place, the city was HUGE! There were shops and houses everywhere he looked.

"This place is GIANT! Iruka-sensei, you live in an apartment, right?" He asked as he looked out or the window. Iruka chuckled.

"Yes Naruto, I live in an apartment."

"How the hell can you find it in this place?! Don't you get lost?"

"Well, I've had the same apartment for fifteen years, so I know how to get there."

"Oh." Was the blondes witty response. Iruka grinned.  
"We're almost there."

"You said that two hours ago." Naruto told him with a pout, his blue eyes narrowed. Iruka winked at him as he turned a corner. They pulled into an old cement parking lot, the overhangs (which were originally made to keep cars dry), seemed likely to collapse and crush the cars instead. Naruto cautiously got out of the car, staring at the building. The building was made of old chipped brick; the color faintly reminded him of dried blood. They walked up old wooden stairs, and Naruto winced every time one squeaked.

"We live on the fifth floor," Iruka explained as they walked.

"This," he said stopping in front of a door, "is our home." The door was painted light blue at some point, though you really couldn't tell anymore, due to the fact that it had faded and pealed to the point of no return. It had a golden '23c' smack in the middle. Iruka unlocked it, and they walked inside. The apartment was small and you could tell it hadn't been lived in for a while.

The first room was the living room, it had an old, yet, comfortable looking sofa, a flat-screen TV, and a stained coffee table. To the left you could make out the kitchen, and to the right was a short hallway that ended in the bathroom. On both sides of the hallway a single door was located; Naruto assumed they were the bedrooms.

All in all, the house had a homey feel to it, exactly what he would expect from Iruka.

"We should go get the rest of our things and bring them up, Naru-chan" Iruka told him with a grin, while Naruto promptly decided to glare at the return of the old nickname. Thirty-five minutes, twenty-three boxes and fifty-four curses later, they were both sitting on the couch, and sweating bullets.

"Honestly, Iruka, is it really that hard to find an apartment with an elevator? We even had those back in Konoha, and this is TOKYO!" Naruto exclaimed between pants.

"The apartment is cheap." Iruka responded while wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

After the two caught their breath, they began the hellish job of unpacking. Naruto had been given the smaller bedroom, it vaguely reminded him of his room from the orphanage, it was a bit bigger, and he didn't have to share a room…But still, the emptiness was getting to him. He almost expected one of the priests to barge in and order him about. The room was faded grey, with a single window that had a lovely view of the cement building next door. There was a twin-bed in the left corner to the door, and an old wooden dresser. Naruto had exactly four boxes full of his possessions. He unpacked quickly, and when he was done, ran outside his room.

He plopped down on the couch, and waited for Iruka. He stared at the pale ceiling until he returned.

"Hey, Naruto, you start school on Monday." Iruka said as he walked into the room. Naruto's eyes widened.

"BUT IRUKA-SENSEI, TODAY IS MONDAY! How the hell is that even possible?!" He yelled jumping up from the couch.

"Oh, not today, I meant next Monday." He told him. Narutos eye formed a very interesting twitch at that point, and he resisted the urge to smack his old teacher upside the head.

"Say that first!" He snapped with a glare.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

The next few days flew by in a flash, they had gotten him fitted for a uniform, bought him a cell-phone (in case of emergencies) And he had met Iruka's long-term boyfriend; Kakashi. Kakashi and Naruto got along…For the most part. They bickered quite a bit, and Iruka would always mumble that they were 'one hell of a dysfunctional family'. It seemed far too fast that the cliff called school appeared.

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm, which, in his opinion, was far too loud. He glared at it as he stood up from his bed, wearing nothing but his orange and black boxers.

Now, one might assume that because he was so energetic and happy, he would always be that way, even in the mornings. That was far from the truth, in all honesty, he was NOT a morning person. In fact, he was about as far from it as possible.

After his shower, he wandered into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He rummaged through the pantry, completely ignoring Kakashi, who was sipping his coffee at the table. With a loud exclamation of 'Hah,' he pulled out the item he had been searching for; Ramen. A gift from the gods in his mind. He put a pan of water on the stove and left to get dressed.

The schools uniform was navy-blue, it consisted of black pants, a white undershirt that had cuffs ending just below his elbows, the blue vest that covered it had a crest on the left side, directly over his heart. The crest was a black star with two swords; one silver and one gold crossed in the center; the outfit was finished off with a black silk tie, which was lined in blue.

After eating his Miso-ramen, Naruto grabbed his grey bag and stood by the door to wait for Iruka. Not even two minutes later, Iruka ran out of the kitchen with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. Naruto opened the door and hopped down the (five!) flights of stairs.

It wasn't that Naruto wasn't nervous, on the contrary, he was freaking out, he was just doing an amazing job at hiding it.

They eventually pulled up to a lavish looking building, it was completely white, with large windows, and it must have been at _least _three stories high. Naruto gazed at the building with something akin to awe in his eyes.

"Wow." Yeah, Naruto is good at explaining how he sees things. Iruka smiled at the look on Naruto's face. He looked like a five year old at a carnival.

"Lets go, Naruto" Iruka laughed as he got out of the truck. Naruto nodded, his blue eyes still looking star-struck.

He followed Iruka into the building, where Iruka gave him his schedule, took him to his first class, and told him to have fun. Naruto stared at the offending door before him, positive that it was going to lead him to his doom, via Mathematics. Sighing, he slowly turned the door-knob, only for a woman to yank it open and bump into him.

The woman had brown hair the most interesting shade of auburn eyes. She was thin, but curvy, and she was tall enough to have at least half an inch on Naruto. Her eyes were widened slightly in surprise.

"S-Sorry!" He bowed, waiting for her to whack him on the head with a ruler, when the hit never came; he cautiously peaked out from under his bangs. She was smiling at him, a gentle look in her eyes that slightly reminded him of Iruka.

"It's quite alright, no need to bow, I ran into you too, right?" She asked him with a smile.

"Y-Yeah…"

She smiled again.

"You're Naruto, correct?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, I was just about to go look for you."

"Why…?"

"My name is Kurenai, you may call me Sensei, I teach two of your classes; Math, which is right now, and your forth period, Art, which is directly before lunch." She explained, some time during the conversation –he had no idea when, they had moved into the hallway. She motioned him toward the door, and he followed her silent instruction. Eventually, the two stood in front of around twenty students.

"Okay, my little angels—" She began, when she was rudely interrupted by raucous laughter. Naruto could've sworn he heard her mutter 'More like evil little devils.

"THIS IS NARUTO! HE RECENTLY TRANSFERRED HERE! PLEASE DO YOUR BEST _NOT_ TO GIVE HIM THE IMPRESSION THAT WE'RE TEACHING SPOILED BRATS!" She yelled. Briefly, Naruto wondered how it was possible for her to be that loud, and whether or not she would teach him how to do that…

He (unfortunately) now had the attention of the entire class. Kurenai nodded in satisfaction. She looked around the room for a moment.

"Books are in the back, take the red text. Then," She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Take the seat next to Benisora-Chan. Benisora-Chan, raise your hand so that Uzumaki-Kun knows who you are." She said.

A girl with an eye-patch over her left eye raised her hand, the other resting below her chin. She had vibrant orange hair, that fell to her knees in a long braid. Naruto didn't even want to imagine how long it would be if it were let loose.

"My ankles," The girl told him, flashing a grin as he walked by her. He blinked.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"My hair, it goes down to my ankles when it's loose, it touches the floor whenever I get out of the shower though." She explained, her sole blue eye glinting with mischief.

"Oh," he replied. He walked behind her, and grabbed the textbook Kurenai had told him to retrieve, then, timidly sat beside her. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't bite, contrary to popular belief." She told him,

"Unless you're the Mutt that is," She flashed another grin when an indignant voice from across the classroom shouted,

"Hey!" She giggled, the sound reminding him of bells (Though he had no idea why.) She stretched.

"If you want I'll show you around today, I can even tell you all you need to know about the people here." She offered, her eye gazing at him. Naruto nodded hesitantly, he had never really talked to anyone in him hometown, except for Deidara and Iruka, as well as his mother, of course. Tora looked at him.

"I'm Torahime by the way, just call me, Tora. Torahime is a mouthful. "

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Minakaze. Just call me Naruto!" He told her, the two flashed matching smiles at each other.

"Okay, what's your schedule, Naruto-Kun?" She asked. Naruto pawed through his pocket for a moment before he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He handed it to her. Tora gave a whistle.

"Damn boy! Baby got brains! Most of our classes are together, although last period is literature. You're in advanced English, I'm in scholars English." She said while scanning the paper.

"Don't worry though! I'll show you to that class."

"Thanks, Tora-Chan!"

"No problem!" She replied.

"Okay, so I'm kind of an expert at the goings-on in the school. You see Kurenai-Sensei?" She pointed.

"Yeah, why?" He wondered, tipping his head to the side.

"Asuma-Sensei –he teaches History, you and I have him third period, right before lunch-Well, he and Kurenai-Sensei are an item. As in dating, he proposed last week, in front of the whole school –she agreed." She told him, her face taking on a serious expression.

"Gossiping again, Kitten?" A male voice called from across the room. Naruto recognized that it was the voice from before.

"It isn't gossip, Mutt! It's a large amount of information I've been compiling since the beginning of the year!" She snapped, her eye flashing with anger.

"Bull! You eavesdrop, then you black-mail the people with the 'information' you've gathered. You're evil!" He yelled standing up from his desk. For the first time, Naruto saw the 'Mutt'. He had shaggy brown hair, and two tattoos –one on each of his cheeks. They were shaped like fangs, and they were crimson red. The two were about to start another round when a lazy voice spoke up.

"Would you fucking idiots, shut the fuck up? Some of us are trying to sleep." He snapped.

Tora's eyes widened infinitesimally, before they narrowed into a glare.

"Our arguments are none of your concern, _Shikamaru_! Besides I am absolutely positive that it is beneath you, associating with commoners. So why don't you shut your damn princely mouth, lay your head back down and fall asleep. 'Oh, and while you're at it, don't bother waking up!" The girl snapped her eye showed fury, but when Naruto looked at her, he could see sadness hidden in the depths.

He knew something weird was happening when the brunette, who previously, was going to get physical with her, walked forward and stood, almost as if he was protecting her. The lazy one –Shikamaru, looked up at them with an uninterested face.

"Why don't you freaks go kill yourselves?" He asked, his face nonchalant.

"Oh, and take _Blondie_ with you, there are enough freaks in this hellhole, without a new one."

Naruto looked at him; he had brown hair piled to the top of his head in a messy ponytail. He had snakebites and an eyebrow ring. His eyes were almost exactly how Naruto had imagined, lazy, dull, and lifeless.

Tora glared at him.

"I should have known better than to expect anything from you; after-all, Shikamaru always comes first." Tora had said it quietly, whispering in to his ear in so low a voice even Shikamaru must have had a hard time hearing her. Naruto, being the half-spirit he was, and a Fox at that; frowned, it would seem that there was something between the two in the past. Just what it was? He didn't know, but now he was curious. Torahime walked over to him and held out her hand, when he took it, she promptly dragged him out of the room; though, not without giving Shikamaru the 'Birdie'.

The instant they were in the halls, Tora apologized.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to get you caught up in our war!" She bowed, her braid brushing the floor. Naruto blinked.

"War?" He asked, confused.

"It's actually a silent war, we hate each other, but we rarely do anything about it.

The five prince's; Shino, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, They're the rich bitches, the ones who have gotten everything handed to them on a fucking golden platter. We're the outcasts, the ones with nowhere to really belong, we're the gays, the loners, the emo's the nerds, in fact, every one of is all of these things." Tora explained. The Mutt coughed, his face regaining his earlier mischief.  
"Except for Tora! She's only half, she likes dick _and _puss-" He was abruptly cut off by the bisexuals foot meeting his chest.

"And you _take_ dick, Kiba, no matter how hard you try to deny it." Tora said with a nasty smile in his direction.

"You did _not_ just go there!"

"Yes, I _so _did."

"'Oh, hell no! Your ass is about to be kicked, _Bitch_!" Naruto couldn't keep the small giggle inside, it burst from his lips. The two gazed at him in surprise.

"F-F-Flamboyant!" he managed to stutter out. Kiba's face immediately flushed the shade of his tattoos, as Tora laughed. When they could breathe again (though only vaguely) Tora dragged Naruto around the school, she truly did give him the grand tour, Tora knew the school, she showed him every nook and cranny. During the tour she also gave him the latest in the information department, he wasn't really interested but he filed away certain details to tell Dei later, like the sexy redhead who's obsessed with art, he was pretty sure Dei would want to hear that.

Torahime also managed to wring a few snippets of info from him. He told her about the orphanage, Deidara, and about Iruka adopting him. He told her that he was gay, and when she asked whether he pitched or caught, he blushed heavily, and stuttered out that he was a catcher. She had squealed and hugged him, which only made him more embarrassed. Finally, lunch swung around, Tora had promised to give him all the information she had on the 'prince's'. Tora pointed them out with quick nods of her head. She points to a shorthaired boy, his hair was a very dark shade of brown, giving it the appearance that it was black, he had on a thick turtle neck under his blazer, and black sunglasses.

"That's, Shino. Fucker has a serious fascination with the creepy-crawlies, AKA, bugs. The _Mutt_ is obsessed with _him_, he's the only one of them who's vaguely tolerable. He leaves us alone. To be honest, he's only obsessed-over, if he hadn't been forced, he would probably be sitting with us." She points out a longhaired Lilac eyed man; he had his hair pulled back.

"Neji, as in _Hyuuga_ Neji, his little cousin is my best friend, so he pretty much leaves us be, if he does try to pull anything, I just have to tell, Hinata. He'll be torn apart. She may not look it, but she's a _beast_." She puts emphases on the beast part. She waves a hand at a black-haired black-eyed man.

"Uchiha, Fucking, Sasuke. He's loaded, as in billions. His older brother owns the Sharingan company, there's a rumor that he and his bodyguard are fucking. Tora then (discretely) flipped the Uchiha off.

She looked around for a moment.

"See the redhead to your right? The one that vaguely resembles a raccoon? That's Sabaku Gaara. He's loaded too; his big sister owns a fashion line. The elder brother goes to the college half of the school, he's already pretty famous, and I do believe the uncle is an actor of the highest degree," She prattled.

Naruto was only half listening; his eyes were fixed on the redhead. He couldn't have explained it if he had tried, something was calling, whispering inside his mind. He couldn't understand the words; he found his body taking hesitant steps forward without his permission. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. Torahime was gazing at him with a worried eye.

"Are you alright, Naru-Chan?" She asked, her eye filled with genuine worry.

"Yeah, I was spacing off. Sorry, Tora-Chan, I didn't sleep much last night." He said with a self-conscious chuckle. She smiled at him, though he could still see the worry reflected in her solitary eye.

Eager to change the subject, he spoke up.

"Anyone else I need to know about?" He asked. Her eye immediately became guarded.

"The last one is the worst of them all, Nara Shikamaru. He's considered a genius, though in all truth, he's nothing more than an ass. He tricks you into trusting him, and the instant you do, he stabs you in the back. He's a user, and he abuses the intelligence that comes so easily to him. If you have to stay away from only one, it's him." Throughout her explanation, she had kept eye-contact with the Nara, making sure the bastard knew she was talking about him. She then turned and dragged Naruto to a table.

He could only recognize one face, and that was Kiba's. Kiba held up a hand in greeting.

"YO!" He yelled, before promptly dodging a punch aimed at his face by an angry Tora.

"Can you act like a normal bitch for five seconds," she asked. She moved on without receiving an answer.

"Naru-Chan, I'd like for ya' to meet the family. The albino with blue eyes is Suigetsu, the he's a catcher, he and Kiba get along well because they're in denial." She stated calmly. They answered in unison their voices taking on an angry edge.

"We're not in denial, you virgin Bitch!" They yelled at her. She ignored them as if they didn't exist.

"The really pretty girl with the lavender eyes is my best friend, Hinata. Don't be fooled by Haku's beauty," She points at a tall and petite black-haired female, "it is male, and it is a catcher... actually, we're all the submissive ones when it comes to relationships." She explained. Naruto nodded and hesitantly sat down next to Haku, who smiled at him. The two got along easily, both having childish tendencies.

The rest of the day flew by, Haku had grabbed him before he could leave, and forced a piece of paper in his hands. The paper had everyone's phone numbers written on, as well as a short and graphic argument between Kiba and Tora.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

Later, when Iruka and Naruto got back to their apartment, Kakashi looked at them and smiled, his visible eye forming an upside-down U shape.

"How was school, Naruto?" He asked, and Naruto immediately chattered about his day, leaving out a few details of course, like what ever happened with the redhead in the cafeteria. When he was done with his tale, he quickly ate the yakisoba the Kakashi had prepared. With a yawn he took a quick shower, then fell asleep on his bed.

Not once did he notice the small tabby, or the wolf who rode upon its back, as they watched him.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

**[Hiya! This has been quite hard, my old plot bunny abandoned me to wilderness of busy streets, and loud shopping malls. There I met a bunny named, Laira, she saved me and took me home, thus, I regained my inspiration! So, thank you, Laira. That's the longest chapter I've ever written, I wrote more than usual as a peace offering. 'Cause, y'know, I've been gone for awhile…**

**Tora: *Dodges the pointy object my fans and perspective fans throw at me ***

**Gaara: *Picks up scythe***

**Tora: O.O' NO! Gaara, don't kill me!**

**Gaara:*Looks at Tora like she's crazy***

**Tora: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, I'M STILL A VIRGIN!**

**Gaara: *Walks toward the spazzing Tora, lifting the scythe as he does"**

**Tora: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Naruto: Down, Gaara! *Pauses when he realizes Gaara isn't listening* If you don't stop I won't let you touch me for a week.**

**And thus, a wild Gaara was tamed!**

**With lust and hate,**

**-Torahime]**


	3. Departure, apearance, and a racing heart

**[Hello my lovely ninja pancakes!**

**Naruto: O.O'**

**Haku: W-What's wrong with you?**

**Me: I haven't had mah' coffee yet.**

**Haku: *confused* Then shouldn't you be half asleep?**

**Shikamaru: *Le sigh* Allow me to explain, Torahime's Admin,(as well as Torahime) is exceptionally A.D.H.D, some of the side-effects of this disorder (that pertain to XxTheTigerPrincessxX)are as follows:**

**Hyperactive activity,**

**Inability to concentrate,**

**The reverse effect of certain drugs, sugar and caffeine,**

**AND**

**A.T.U.L.D**

**Also known as,**

"**A Tendency to Update Late Disorder"**

**Please do not be angry with her, this is an honest disorder, and she is very pained by this. Please do forgive her.**

**Haku:…YOU ARE ONE OF THE FIVE PRINCES! YOU Y-YOU Y-you took him away! *Cries.***

**Everyone: SHIKAMARU! DIE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll own it! I will! *hanging by wrists in old dungeon.***

**Guard 1: When will she give up?**

**Guard 2: I know, she hasn't eaten or drank any water for a week now.**

**I have already posted the warnings…**

**With lust and hate,**

**-Torahime]**

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

'_It was dark, but Naruto wasn't afraid, Kyuubi had taught him "that to fear evil, was to give evil the power you fear". He looked around, his uncut shaggy blonde hair whirring around his face. He felt a breeze; it felt nice on his bare skin. Naruto stopped._

'_Bare skin?' he wondered. He looked down and gave a soft yelp. He was wearing a short orange kimono; it only covered to his mid-thigh. The silk was soft, and felt like water against his skin. He turned around and finally found what he was searching for._

"_Moonlight," He whispered, he walked toward the small illuminated area, and stared in awe. _

_It was a pond, and it was gorgeous. The water made it look as if the stars were truly there only a breath away… He reached out a hand as if to touch it, he caught the gaze of his own reflection, and gasped. A blonde fox mask hid his face from view. He heard a voice then, a low, rich, deep baritone, though it had a scratchy quality. The sound of that voice sending a shudder of desire down his spine._

"_Who are you?" The voice asked, his eyes never leaving the half naked, slender, and dare he say it? –Sexy, body, that was on its knees, in front of a sparkly pond, in HIS dream. The figure yelped and turned to face him, he saw the mask and his eyes widened._

"_Why are you in my dream, Spirit?" He pinned the boy with his eyes. That kimono was rather skimpy, yet he couldn't help but believe he wasn't there willingly. The man walked closer to the boy, and Naruto noticed something._

"_Why do you look like a shadow that has form?" Naruto heard himself ask. It was the same… The reaction he had had with Gaara, it was the same with this shadow-man. The man reached his hand out and before Naruto could stop himself, he had nuzzled against it with a loud purr. The shadow man seemed shocked, and he was, he had NOT been expecting the lovely creature to nuzzle into him, he had expected fear, as well as tears. Not this gesture, though he couldn't deny the hardening of his previously flaccid member at the boys' blatant display of submission. He felt himself lean down, nuzzling the blondes' neck. He panted slightly, and reveled in the shudder got, as well as how easily he was letting him take control._

_His fangs dragged against that tantalizingly tanned skin. He pierced the boys neck, taking large swallows of the crimson fluid._

_Naruto didn't understand his own body at that point. He felt himself moan as the man bit into his throat. He gripped the man's shoulder, scared of the warmth pooling in his own pelvis. He felt the man shift, and gasped loudly as a coarse palm wrapped around his member. Naruto had never felt this way before, but he knew, instinctually, that this was his mate. He was being claimed. If only in his dream. The shadow man growled, grinding his pulsating cock against Naruto's._

"_Who are you?" He asked the man, the simple question was punctuated by load moans._

_The shadow man was not one to easily reveal things, even if only his name. Yet, he found himself, answering the sexy creature below his body. He felt an odd…pull. As if he were no longer in control. The shadow man hated not being in control, it pissed him off, but he couldn't ignore, or refuse this damned urge. So he answered,_

"_My name is-"'_

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

Naruto sat upright in his bed, his eyes wild, his breathing ragged. He blinked a few times before remembering where he was.

'_That damned dream again!' _He thought with irritation. The dreams had started only a week prior, during his second week at school. It was always the same, and Naruto only ever remembered that he had had the dream before, _after_ he woke up. It was weird, and no doubt, magical. He sighed and turned to face his clock. The red light flashed five-fifty in bold numbering. He cursed vividly, and began digging around in the drawer of his side-table. He pulled out his cell-phone and flicked through his contacts. He dialed.

"Hello, un?" asked a drowsy Deidara.

"Hey, Dei, I'm sorry for calling so early, but I need you to talk to ma' for me." Naruto says into the phone. A silence.

"Now?" He whines.

"You have three hours before I leave for school. Be a ninja." Naruto replied, in a completely serious voice.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

Gaara growled as he was pulled forward out of his dream, AGAIN! He

could never control the situation of the dream, if he had his way, he would have just been fucking the little fox spirit senseless. But no, even his dreams were against him. Still cursing the sexy little tramp, he pulled his pack of cigarettes off of the small table to his left, he put the filter between his lips, and lit the tip with his zippo. He inhaled, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing between his legs, yet he knew it was pointless. He had attempted to do so before, but nothing short of a cold shower, or self-release would work, and he would rather die than give up that part of his pride. He would find that fucking submissive, and make him pay…but first, a cold shower seemed to be in order…

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

"You heard me, your fox instincts chose a mate who was powerful enough for you, and your mind is conjuring up illusions of you being _with _him, un. Your mom says that because he takes the form of a shadow he's a demon or some shit," Deidara replied.

"WH-"

"If you say 'what' one more time I'll kill you, un."

"WH- Okay, WHO!?"

"She told me to tell you that you'd know if you saw him, she also told me that you might actually be naïve enough to miss the signs, un."

"Signs? What are these fucking signs?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you…"

"DEIDARA!"

"Dude, I will take your rage, over your mothers any day, un."

"…Point taken." Naruto paused,

"But that still doesn't change the fact that my instincts want me to mate with someone I don't love." He spoke softly, it was a miracle Deidara even heard him, but he did.

"Oh, Naru-Chan, I'm sure it's possible for you to mate with someone else, un." Deidara cooed.

"Hey wanna know something that's makin' me happy, un?" He asked.

"Sure." Naruto replied.

"I'm moving to Tokyo! I got a scholarship for my art, un! It's even your school!" Deidara yelled.

3…

2…

1…

"YES!" Naruto screamed. Deidara and Naruto, though in different places, were jumping on their beds like twelve-year-olds. It was one of their 'Flamboyant Uke' habits, (as they called them.)

"When?"

"Two weeks, un!" They each laughed happily; they were laying back-first on their beds at that point, grinning brightly at their ceilings.

"I miss you, man."

"I miss you too, un." Just then, Iruka called out 'Naruto, school!'

"I have to go, bye Dei."

"See you, Chibi, un!"

Naruto laughed and pressed the 'end button. Then he looked at the clock. It was only seven.

"IRUKA! I still have an hour until we leave, what the hell?" He yelled, opening his door.

"Yo."

"Hiya!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Torahime and Kiba were standing in the middle of his living room, talking with Iruka.

"Sorry Naru-Chan, we wanted to invite you out tonight, we're all going to hang out, and so that we don't disturb your guardian, we can stay at my apartment, if it's okay with Iruka-sensei, that is." Tora said with a grin. Iruka frowned.

"What about your parents, Tora-Chan?" He asked. Her face fell.

"My mother died during childbirth and my father during a freak accident seven years age, my elder brother in studying in America, so I have the house to myself," She said calmly. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Oh, I was unaware, but of course Naruto can go with you." Iruka told her gently.

"No wild parties though," He warned. Tora was silent for a moment.

"Looks like you can't stay the night, Naru-Chan; after all, whenever all of us are together, it _is _a wild party." She told him that with a grin. Iruka laughed.

"So, I assume you'll be picking him up after school?" Iruka asked.

"No, I'll be coming home with him to pack clothes." Kiba answered. Iruka raised his eyebrow in question.

"Kiba is extremely flamboyant; he likes to dress people up." Torahime's eye sparkled with mirth, it was the first insult she had given Kiba since they got to Naruto's house. Whenever the two weren't fighting, Naruto had learned within the first week –if they weren't fighting, they were plotting. Plotting was NOT good. Naruto was pulled out of his musing by Tora, who was dragging him through the door by his arm.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun," Hinata said in that quiet voice of hers.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan," He replied.

"HINA!" Tora screamed, launching herself at the older female. Hinata laughed. She and Tora got on a hulking black motorbike. It wasn't weird to Naruto, Tora had told him that was what she drove when they were in detention one day(though, both would swear that they had absolutely nothing to do with all the frogs and dead tadpoles, that had, 'mysteriously' appeared in Sasuke's locker…)

She had also told him she had another bike, and also that said bike was for 'special' purposes. He got into the front seat of Kiba's lime-green stalker van (as the others so kindly named it,) and pulled on the seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked, honestly curious.

"A small café, it's right near the school, Suigetsu is obsessed with their sponge-cake," Kiba answered while driving, he never looked away from the road, only one of his habits.  
"See ya' at the café, Naru-Chan, Mutt!" Tora shouted before she took off. Both Kiba and Naruto heard a brief, 'Tora-Chi, slow down!' from Hinata as well as a psychotic laugh directly afterwards. Then the two girls were gone. Kiba sighed.

"What?" Naruto asked, tipping his head to the side.

"We have to pick up Haku," His voice was irritated.

"Wait, doesn't Haku have his own car?"

"Yes, he does."

"Then why are _we _picking_ him_ up?"

"He has a hot pink Ferrari."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, he refuses to take it to the school, some homophobe bastard carved some seriously offending words into it. Haku was pissed; so were we. That man hasn't come near any of us since."

"That's fuckered up."

"Yeah, and why the hell are you talking like the kitten?"

"People have a tendency to take after those around them. This includes facial expressions, voice, mannerisms, and beliefs."

"DUDE! You're starting to act like a smart bitch."

"I am a smart bitch, idiot." Naruto snapped.

They were just pulling into Haku's lavish apartment complex, when the passenger side door swung open to reveal a grinning Haku.

"Naru-Chan!" He shouted.

"I missed you!" He cuddled the blonde boy close to his chest. Haku was basically his best friend (after Deidara, at least.) It wasn't that the rest of the group didn't get along with Naruto; they did, amazingly in fact. But he and Haku were like-minded. Neither of them wanted to see the bad in people, only the good. Haku was tugging on Naruto's arm, attempting to pull him into the back of the van alongside him. Haku hated sitting alone –it irritated him. Naruto sighed, but complied with Haku's insistence. He lay back next to Haku. Then Kiba drove off, the van's (despite the hulking size, and large 'would you like some candy little boy' exterior,) ride was smooth, and soon, both Naruto and Haku found themselves dozing.

They woke up to lights flashing.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, his eyes drowsy with sleep.

"So cute!" he heard a female voice squeal.

"Leave 'em be, hag!" A male voice.

"Sui, unless you want to lose that hand, you'll remove it!" The female growled.

"Shut up!" Snapped a voice from somewhere to his left.

""Ooh, you're gonna wake up, Haku! He'll kick your ass, Kitten." Another male voice, this one was different from the first. Naruto groaned opening blurry eyes to gaze around him, he blinked, Suigetsu, Tora, Hinata, and Kiba were all standing, (well, more like crouching) around him and Haku, who was still asleep. He sat up with a yawn.

"Where am I?" he wondered.

"Café of dreams~" Tora sing-songed. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"How long have we been asleep?" Haku asked through a yawn. Naruto jumped at the sound of his friend's voice, turning to look at him. Haku raised a thin eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothin'" Haku replied, though Naruto could see the laughter in his eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, lets go!" Suigetsu yelled, impatient. Naruto sighed and stretched.

"Move out of the way, I need to get out." Haku told them all with a glare. Next thing Naruto knew, it was only him and Haku sitting on the carpeted bottom of the van. Naruto stared at Haku.

"Why the hell are they so afraid of you?" he asked the older male.

"I have my ways..." Haku said through a grin. They hopped out of the van, and then made their way toward the entrance.

"Hey, Haku, do they serve ramen here?" A laugh was the only response he got.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

"Kiba, where are we going?!" Naruto asked for what must have been the thousandth time.

"You'll see," The brunette told him with a grin. Naruto glared. He settled down into the passenger side, crossing his arms, and pouting like a child. Kiba just laughed. They had been driving for what seemed like hours, and was, in reality, really only twenty minutes. They were driving along back-streets, old abandoned houses, empty warehouses, and they had only seen one person since they had entered the area.

They kept driving, the farther they went, the more run-down the area became. Until, eventually, everything gave way to leaky boards, peeling paint, cracked and collapsed cement. Kiba took a right, and then Naruto heard music, and lots of it. The closer they got to their destination, the brighter things got.

What they went to was amazing, Naruto had never been to one before but he knew exactly where he was…  
"A rally…" He whispered. Kiba slung his arm about Naruto's shoulder.

"So, your country ass _does_ know fun when ya' see it." The taller male chuckled.

They had met up with everyone else…except Tora. When he had asked, he had gotten nothing but vague answers, even from Haku! It was really starting to irritate him.

"C'mon, Blondie, I want to watch the next race!" Suigetsu shouted, he grabbed Naruto's arm, and dragged him to the front. They made it just in time to see a car and a…

"_Is that… a motorcycle?" _Naruto wondered. It was a custom Harley Davidson Heritage, the colors were orange and black. The bike was obviously built for speed rather than safety, he couldn't see the rider, but whoever it was, was losing.

The car had pulled ahead by quite a bit, leaving the bright bike, as well as its unknown rider far behind. Several people began to grumble about 'Not racin' right,' and 'That fucker had better start gaining, or man, will he be embarrassed'. Abruptly the bike began gaining, nothing more than a blur as it sped toward the car. Only seconds before the car would've won, the motorcycle pulled in front of it. The biker was heading toward Naruto, who blinked in surprise, then, froze in fear. The bike spun to the side and came to a stop right in front of Naruto, hip facing him. Naruto looked at the…woman who had driven so well and cursed.

"Hiya Naru-Chan!" Tora shouted, wrapping her arms around him.

Tora had on a black spaghetti-strap tank-top, orange-leather pants, black high-heeled ankle boots, and orange fingerless gloves. She grinned.

"C'mon, I need to get my money, then we'll go home, okay?" Tora asked. Naruto nodded, still in shock that she would do something so reckless, when she was constantly yelling at Kiba for pulling useless pranks. Tora came back quickly, holding a wad of bills in her hand. Naruto blinked in surprise. She had won that much cash from racing alone?

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

When they arrived at Tora's house, the only action Naruto could manage happened to be shock induced staring. The house was old, and obviously of Victorian make. The brick frame seemed to loom above them, large and imposing, and the high windows gave off the impression that he was being watched. All in all, the place looked like the ideal place for a…haunting. Naruto shivered. He _hated _ghosts, or anything similar. Yes, he was a _spirit_, but you could only watch a friend play _the grudge_ video game at your house, in the middle of the night, so many times before you started seeing things.

Tora showed him around the house, and _damn _was it a _house_! When she was done, she dragged him to her living room, where she passed out chocolate bars and Pocky. They all laughed for awhile and just had a good time. Then, Tora got a serious look on her face.

"I'm sure at least two of you are wondering why I invited you here today, right?" She asked, her face nervous.

"Well, you all know my brother lives in America." She coughed.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be, so, I'll just come right out and say it. As my legal guardian, my brother is making me move to America with him." She said the last part quietly, as if afraid of the outcome.

"When?" Kiba asked, his face blank.

"Three days," She replied, looking away from the group. What happened next shocked him severely, yet, he knew he would never forget it

"No!" Kiba yelled, well, more like _growled_. He looked her dead in the eye, and _snarled_. It wasn't the pathetic sarcastic 'you bitch' snarl he usually used either. It was loud and scratchy, as if he weren't human. Abruptly, Tora had him pinned. Kiba let loose a loud howl, which seemed to shake the very structure of the ancient house. His body began to shake, and twitch.

"No, who the hell is gonna be my partner, if you're out dancing naked in the woods with some damned American hotties?" He nearly screamed.

Then Kiba was gone, in his place a brilliant brown wolf stood, snarling. Tora sighed, (as if this were a regular occurrence?!) and glared at the furred creature.

"This is why I don't deal with Werewolves… Sit boy," She told it, shaking a finger in front of the canine's snout. The wolf gave no warning before it lunged.

Hinata was there in an instant. Her palm facing outwards as she landed a direct hit on the left side of the wolf. The wolf fell to the floor, and didn't move. As if they had rehearsed it everyone turned to look at him.

Exception is to be made for Kiba, who was, at the time, paralyzed on his friend's floor. Tora rolled her eyes, already knowing what they were going to say.

"We have to erase his memory!"

"Shit, why did he have to go and shift?"

"But I _like _Naruto!" They all babbled, they continued on until Suigetsu and Haku got into a yelling match.

"SHUT UP! Both of you! I _do _have neighbors, you know!" Tora snapped, her eye glaring them into submission.

"Dude, he's_ human!_ Do you have any idea how dangerous this is for us?" Suigetsu snapped.

'_Gee, thanks, Suigetsu. You are truly a friend!'_ Naruto thought irritably. Hinata held up a hand in warning, pushing so her palm was in front of his chest. To say Suigetsu was suddenly highly considering taking a lifelong vow of silence, would have been an understatement.

"He's not human," she said, her voice light, quiet, yet still strong.

"What the hell do you mean 'he's not human'?" Haku sighed from somewhere to the left of the room.

"He's a half-blood, like Tora." She said calmly, still holding her position, as if to guard him.

"How did you know?!" Naruto all but screamed, his eyes wide, frantic even.

"Kiba and Tora, as well as myself, we have all been tracking you, trying to keep you out of danger. We did not want you injured over our territory battle."

"Territory battle?"

"This land has been considered a safe-haven for submissive creatures for centuries, and now these bastards want to come in and take one of the few areas of peace our type has left? No, I won't allow it. We need a place to feel at home, a place where we have the upper hand. Dominants can't always get what they want." Kiba said, sitting up and clutching his shoulder.

"Sorry, about the whole, shifting in the house thing. Yeah… So, I'm a Werewolf. Surprise." Kiba's little confession seemed to have, somehow, inspired the others. Hinata held up her hand.

"I'm a hawk spirit."

"Yuki-Onna, also known as 'snow woman'; the mystical creature that can control both snow and ice." Haku said with a wave.

Suigetsu coughed several times.

"Mermaid, one of the submissive water demons." He then coughed a bit more.

"I am half Tiger spirit, and half human. I was gifted, not born."

Naruto blinked in confusion, then realized it was his turn.

"Half Fox spirit, half human. I was taught, not born." He told them.

He was immediately suffocated by questions, as well as requests for him to show them his fox-form. They talked for hours, and they thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

Three days later, they saw Tora off at the airport, she was smiling, and waving, but all of them could see the tears in her eyes.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

It took two weeks for all of them to get back to normal. In fact, when Deidara showed up on his doorstep, Naruto had been frozen in surprise.

"Dei?" He asked, his eyes widening slightly. Deidara grinned widely.

"You can't tell me you forgot my face already, un, it hasn't been long enough for that." He told the shorter blonde.

"Come on in, Iruka said that you can stay in my room with me." Naruto waved his best friend into the small apartment.

"Where is Iruka, un, I haven't seen him since you two left."

"On a date with Kakashi-pervert."

"His boyfriend?"

"Yep, be warned, the man is always doing strange things!"

"Strange things?"

"Yeah, like putting jasmine tea in his coffee, of watching American soap operas."

"I see, that is odd, un."

"Oh, by the way…" Naruto gave his friend a mischievous grin.

"There's a rather hot redhead, he's majoring in art; he goes to the college portion of the school."

"How Hot, un?"

"Fiery."

"OOOH! Give me details!" Deidara squealed. For the next two hours they talked about hot guys from the school, as well as the new friends he had made. Iruka and Kakashi returned home around nine, to see Deidara and Naruto curled up on the couch watching movies. A bowl of popcorn sat between the two. Iruka chuckled, Naruto truly looked happy.

"We're home!" He told them.

"Welcome back," They both chimed, in perfect unison. Iruka smiled kindly. Kakashi looked at Deidara.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi, nice to meet you." He told him politely.

"I'm Deidara, un." The two adults waved before retreating to their bedroom.

"Well," Naruto yawned. "we should probably go to bed after this movie, tomorrow _is_ your first day."

"Okay, un." The two finished their movie before falling asleep in Naruto's bed.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

"Coffee is bad for you, Deidara." Iruka told the teen.

"It's alright, un, I always drink coffee; it's how I function properly." He explained.

"Alright, I can't really lecture you about it, can I?" Iruka asked as he took a swallow of his own steaming mug.

"Bon appétit!" Naruto called from the kitchen. He set two bowls of cereal on the table, along with a piece of toast for both of them. Man, he had seriously missed his best friend. Deidara walked in and smiled.

"Thanks, Naru, un!" he sat down and started to eat. They both ate quickly. Once they were sure that they had all of their necessities, they ran down the stairs and stood by Iuka's truck. Iruka was climbing in the drivers' seat only five minutes later. The three made small talk on the way to the school, bantering back and forth.

When they arrived, Naruto introduced Deidara to everyone. They all helped show him around, and at lunch they explained the territory battle, as well as the princes' basic info. All in all, Deidara had a great first day at Konoha prep.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

It had been three days since Deidara had arrived in Tokyo, and things were going well. Naruto had gone to an amazing ramen stand during lunch, Ichirakus' had the best ramen yet. He was on his way back into the school when he saw him, he was leaning against a large Toyota Tundra, a cigarette clutched between two of his fingers.

The junior had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt with black cursive on the front. His red hair blew in the wind and the tattoo 'Ai' on his forehead stood out against the pale of his skin. The right side of his lip had a metal ring pierced through the flesh. For a moment, only a fraction of a second, their eyes met. Naruto felt a shiver of desire flow through his body, before the contact was broken.

Naruto's heart was beating against his chest so fiercely, he thought it might tear through his body. He hurried into the school and leaned against the wall, a hand pressed to his chest.

'What the hell is happening to me?!'

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

_**[Yo! Tora here, it's been awhile, huh? I'm sorry for the late update, but I was finishing up with schoo and all that. Luckily, my summer break has started, so I hope I'll be able to update more often! **_

_**I have a question to ask all of you. Who here would read a one to two-shot Shikamaru X Tora fic? I'm honestly curious as to who would be interested. I already have a back-story for it. It wouldn't be M, most likely just rated T. I can't write strait smut, I don't know why, but I can't. Next chapter there will be a bit more mingling with Gaara and Naruto. I hope you enjoyed this installment of 'Magic In The Blood, Magic In The Heart.' Ciao~**_

_**With lust and hate,**_

_**-Torahime.]**_


	4. In which Gaara's insticts are summoned

**[New chapter, yay! I hope you enjoy it! Here's a shout out to all who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! Thank you, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: *Evil laugh as I hold up a vial* This potion shall grant me the power of ownership. *Starts walking toward my room* HAHAHAHAHA! Huh? *Trips and vial falls to floor* No! *vial breaks* Why!? Why Can't I own Naruto?**

**With lust and hate, **

**-Torahime.]**

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

Naruto somehow got through the rest of the school day, though he'd be lying if he said he had learned anything. He was walking out of the building, when he felt it. Someone was watching him. It raised the hair on his neck; he turned his head to the left and right, trying to figure out just who was watching him so intently. His eyes landed on the Uchiha. Sasuke was looking at him with a strange curiosity on his normally blank face.

Naruto glared back at him, his piercing eyes daring him to continue staring.

"Naruto?" A quiet voice wondered from somewhere to his left. Hinata was standing there, her lavender eyes worried.

"Why is Uchiha looking at you?" She asked.

"I wish I knew the answer to that, but I don't know." He paused.

"But it is seriously creeping me out." He said with a shudder. Hinata nodded and reached for his hand, she squeezed once, reassuring him. Just then, Haku and Deidara jogged up to then, with Deidara looking rather flushed. Forgetting about the Uchiha's weirdness for a moment, he turned to Deidara, eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"I got his number, and he invited me to the new art exhibition in Shibuya!" He burst out, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You should have seen him!" Haku exclaimed.

"He was cool as a cucumber, except for the blush on his face, it was so cool. Sasori was all like 'Hey, do you want to go to the new art exhibition this weekend?' and Deidara just blushed and agreed!" Haku squealed, his face beaming. Naruto clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Good job, maybe you'll finally get a boyfriend." He grinned at his friend. Haku nodded enthusiastically, his face like a mother who had just watched their child take their first steps.

"Like you're one to talk, Naruto, un." Deidara snapped.

"How many boyfriends have you had? None, un."

"Of course I haven't, there were no gay guys in Konoha!"

"Yeah, un. That really sucked." Deidara let out a sigh. Hinata coughed lightly.

"Sasori is one of us." She whispered.

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara wondered, tipping his head to the side.

"He's a puppet-master. He can control puppets with the use of his life energy. It's very complicated, though he is easily one of the most advanced." She explained.

"Seriously? That's awesome, un!" That meant he wouldn't have to hide his hands, oh what he could do with his hands…

"Boys, Time to go!" Iruka called, unlocking his truck.

"Coming!" They chorused.

"Bye Hinata, bye Haku!" They told them before sprinting off. The two blondes piled into the vehicle. Iruka immediately noticed that Deidara was smiling, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Something good happen?" He wondered, glancing back at the boys.

"I got a date, un!" Deidara told him, his grin getting impossibly wider.

"Is that so?" Iruka smiled.

"Well, good luck to you!"

Naruto chuckled lightly, his eyes twinkling with happiness for his friend.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

"Naruto! Will you run to the store for me? We're out of rice!" Iruka yelled, ensuring that the boy could hear him. Naruto jogged out of his room, and into the kitchen.

"The store? And how the hell are we out of rice, we just bought some two days ago!" He wondered, tipping his head to the side.

"With you, Deidara and Kakashi, it's a miracle it lasted that long in the first place." He nodded his head, as if agreeing with his own statement.

"Alright, alright, the store is only a couple blocks away, right?" He asked, rolling sky-colored eyes.

"Yeah, here." He handed Naruto the money. With a sigh, Naruto grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on over the yukata* he had taken to wearing around the house. The yukata was a vibrant orange, with black cherry blossoms sewn into the silk. He slipped on his sandals and exited the apartment. He hummed as he walked, hearing whispers he paused and tipped his head, listening.

"What a pretty boy!" A female voice squealed.

"Yeah, he's so small, and his face is almost delicate." Another replied. Naruto sighed, he was used to the whispers. A slight body was one of the downfalls of being a submissive, submissives were naturally 'pretty' whereas dominants were considered 'masculine.' Naruto honestly found it rather annoying. He walked into the small store and purchased the rice. He thanked the man with a bow and exited the shop. He quickly began his trek back, knowing that the sun would set soon. Naruto didn't like the dark, yes, he could see, but certain creatures became stronger under the light of the moon.

Naruto was just walking past an alley when a hand reached out and grabbed him, yanking him into the shadowed area harshly. Naruto gasped, as he was pulled.

He looked toward his assailant, ready to curse him out to the point of no return. That was when he saw him.

'_A Lamia, gross!' _he thought with a visible shiver. The man was grotesque, with lime green scales, beady black eyes, and greasy brown hair. His nose seemed flat, as if it had never grown properly. His lips were two thin, pale lines, and his head seemed too small for his disgusting body.

"And just what is a pretty little submissive like you doing out here? Walking alone at night is dangerous you know." He hissed out.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for your concern, but I am heading home now. If I don't get home soon, my father will be worried." He tried to maneuver away from the creature, but a black clawed hand reached out and gripped his wrist.

"I apologizzze, but I cannot let you essscape." The Lamia hissed.

'_Ah, hell!' _he thought, panicking slightly. Lamia were known for their monstrous strength, Naruto was no push over, but he didn't have the physical strength necessary to combat one. He let loose a small curse under his breath, if he could get the thing to release him, he could get away. He may not be strong, but he was one of the fastest spirits in the world. He was also one of the smartest.

"You're hurting my wrist, will you please let go?" He asked, trying desperately to be polite.

"No." Then he converged, reaching for the teenager.

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

"Oi, Gaara, you okay?" Sasuke asked, waving a hand in front of his face. The redhead had a horrible feeling, as if something were wrong. It was the same possessive feeling he had when it came to his Tundra, that truck was his baby. He doted on it as one would dote on a lover.

"Something is wrong." It always amazed his friends how easily he spoke in monotone, hell, even Sasuke showed some compassion every once in a while. Not Gaara, no, he was always cold, calculating. Gaara stood up, and plopped a twenty on the bar counter in front of him. He walked outside. It was just turning dark, but he didn't mind. His power was growing, as if the darkness was seeping into his pores, bestowing some twisted sort of blessing. He quickly walked toward his truck, finding nothing wrong, he frowned. It was a rare showcase of emotion. He heard footsteps heading toward him, they were familiar.

"Sasori, Shino." He greeted, turning his head to glance at them. Shino inclined his head, Sasori gave him a small smirk. Sasori was Gaara's cousin, and because of that, he could read him like no other. He and Shino were similar, after all, both were considered cold.

"What's wrong, Gaara? Your aura is troubled." Shino told him, his face as blank as his friends.

"I have the sense that someone is touching what belongs to me." With that, he turned around and walked away. His eyes were looking about. He was just passing an alley-way, when he heard a faint whimper. He paused, curious, and slowly made his way into the alley. He, being the demon he was, could as clear as day. He stopped, an unfathomable rage filling his body.

There in the back of the alley, was a beautiful blonde submissive, the same submissive who had caught his interest before. A Lamia was fighting with the boy, who was struggling to get away.

The creature had somehow managed to unbutton the boy's pants. Gaara saw red. Only one thought flew through his mind in that moment.

'_Mine.'_

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

**[Heh, I can hear your anger! It bellows throughout my mind! Anyway, I lost my internet for awhile, which is why I haven't updated, sorry about that. Also, on the 24****th**** of next month, I will be having surgery, I'm sorry to inform you that this will result in very, very slow updates. I will try to write as many chapters as I can by that time.**

**Gaara: …**

**Me: Back away foul demon! *Waving around giant sword.***

**Gaara: You forgot.**

**Me: (0)w(0)?**

**Gaara: *Le sigh***

**Me: What the hell is with that?!**

**Gaara: You forgot to ask them about the possibility of continuing this series, with romance pertaining to different characters.**

**Me:…SHIT!**

**Gaara: Hmmph, idiot.**

**Me: Shut up! Anyway… What would you say to that? After this story is over (which it sooo isn't) would you be interested in reading another adaptation? Perhaps several? Let me know.**

**With lust and hate,**

**-Torahime.]**


	5. Save Me to Claim Me

**[Oh, I am such a tease! It seems I tortured you all with the last chapter, I feel accomplished! I am thinking of writing a bleach story at some point in the future, don't worry though, this story is my main priority. Also, I need votes! They're for the next fic in this series.**

**ShinoKiba**

**TenHina**

**TemariHinata (I'll only choose one partner for her, and that is up to you.)**

**SasuSui**

**SasoDei**

**ZabuHaku**

**ShikaTora (Already working on this one XD)**

**Those are your options. I will post in the order of your votes. Please vote via review, thank you for your time.**

**With lust and hate,**

**-Torahime.]**

**X-x-X-x-X  
**

'_Mine.' _Was Gaara's only thought. He didn't even realize he had moveduntil he felt his hand wrap around the bastards neck. Gaara's eyes flared crimson, and in what seemed like slow motion, the Lamia's face became a mask of realization.

"S-Sandman!" He gasped out. His eyes growing too large for his small, scaled head.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, fool." Gaara's face seemed to crow colder as he stared at the gruesome man. How dare he touch what _belonged_ to _him_! He would rip this puny runt to shreds.

"Are you not aware that Tokyo, is a safe haven for all submissives. Those who attempt to harm a submissive within its boundaries' are sentenced to death." His voice was glacier.

The Lamia gasped as the man's hold tightened, cutting off his air supply, he felt his claws grow, sharpening to a feral point. They dug into the weaklings skin, blood pooled within the wounds. The blood spilled down his neck, Gaara's claws became slick with the fluid. He could feel the evil, it egged him on, to rip the creatures throat out, to shred its body and dance in the crimson blood.

He then became all too aware of the submissive behind him. The boy was terrified; he could smell it, even through the stench of the creature gripped within his claws. Gaara debated for a moment, and then leaned close to whisper into the Lamia's ear.

"Spread the word, all those who attempt to mate this submissive, deal with _me_. The sandman has chosen." He said it so lowly, Naruto was unable to hear. Gaara threw the Lamia into the brick wall of the alley. A thick gash opened on the creature's head, and it wheezed for breath, then it ran, nearly falling in its haste to escape. Gaara turned to look at the boy, his face as frozen as the alpines. He held his hand out, an offer of assistance to the blonde.

Hesitantly, Naruto placed his hand into the Demon's. The instant he did, Naruto felt an overwhelming calm envelop his body. He couldn't held but wonder; did Gaara feel it too? He looked at the man, but his face remained impassive.

Gaara did feel it; a lull in his bloodlust, the urge to kill lessening to a dull ache. He helped the blonde beauty to stand.

Naruto's yukata was filthy. It also had a minor rip in the sleeve.

"Follow me." Naruto looked up in surprise, but all he saw was the man's retreating back. A deep shock of loneliness assaulted his senses at the sight. He shook his head, as if to shake off his very emotions. He jogged forward, trying to catch up to the man's long-legged stride. Gaara led him to the front of a… Bar? Naruto tipped his head to the side in confusion. Gaara opened the door of a huge truck and motioned for Naruto to get inside.

"Um, where are you taking me?"

_**X-x-X-x-X**_

Naruto stared in the mirror, and wondered, again, how the hell he had ended up in his position. He was in Gaara's posh upper-class apartment, standing in the demon's bathroom, borrowing his clothes. He pressed his fingers against the bruise on his neck, and remembered how he had ended up in the bathroom of a demon.

"_Um, where are you taking me?"_

"_My house."_

The end. He didn't say any thing else, he even handed Naruto his cell-phone in a silent manner. The conversation with Iruka, now, _that_, had been fun. Iruka had asked around fifty different questions, and hadn't seemed satisfied with any of Naruto's answers.

Naruto walked out of Gaara's bathroom, his neck was tender where the Lamia had attempted to mark him. There was a small, dark hickey, luckily, the creature hadn't broken skin. If he had, Naruto would be marked. Though, one thing was still confusing him.

"Um, Gaara?" He wondered, standing in front of the man.

"Hm" That was all the acknowledgement he got.

"You're a dominant, right?"

"Hm."

"Well, you said something. That this is a 'Submissive haven.' I thought that you, as well as the other princes, are trying to take Tokyo away from us." Gaara sighed, standing up. He grabbed his keys off the table. He stopped halfway to the door, his eyes on Naruto's neck. He slowly outstretched his arm and pressed a cool finger against the blonde's throat.

Naruto's heart jumped at the sudden touch, and he knew that Gaara had felt it. Gaara's eyes flashed for a moment, as if he wanted to jump Naruto, and do exactly what that Lamia had started. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that if he did, he would open his arms to Gaara's embrace without question. The longer Gaara's finger rested on his neck, the faster his heart sped.

His finger pressed there for a moment, and his eyes held Naruto's with a passion unspoken. Then he spoke. In that deep, gravely, smokers voice.

"_There are legends spoken only in whispers,_

_The importance which you hold._

_My kind dreams of you._

_To tell the world of you?_

_We are not quite so bold._

_A demon, _

_Like me,_

_Is born without a soul._

_You are my Shei 'tani,_

_The strength of that title, _

_You do not yet know."_

Afterwards he pulled his arm back and walked toward the door. Naruto watched him for a moment, his body frozen and tingling. The poem Gaara had recited sounded ancient. It had sounded like a spell.

**[I am so sorry that it took me so long! My surgery was worse that I expected. They found several more problems when they went in, and had to fix that. To top it all off, I've also been deathly ill over the last two weeks. Apparently, I don't do well with anesthesia… or with pain pills, ugh… Anyway, sorry again. Please vote!**

**With lust and hate,**

**-Torahime.]**


End file.
